Battle of Pakattohr
Battle of Pakattohr November 22th, 3882 OTT - November 28th, 3882, OTT (Union Petharian War 3878 – 3883 OTT) Decisive war winning battle. Fought between Union forces and the Petharians . The battle destroyed the last strong hold of the Arcane Society and restored Freedom and Liberty to the Petharian society. The Battle was fought both in the system of Pakattohr and the surface of the main planet. Admiral Richard Stahl fought alongside Marines on the planet surface Scene (Adventures of a Greenie ) >>> Roy changed the subject, "So who is this Old Man you talked about?" Sam got up and took an image frame from the wall and handed it to Roy as he sat back down. "The big man with the lantern jaw, and the buzz cut next to me, that is him. His name is Richard Stahl and he is one of the 200 immortals the Guardian had chosen to guide Earth to the Stars. Neither the Guardian nor Richard Stahl are a myth or a fairytale. He is an Admiral now, but a long time ago when Terra was still called Earth and humans had no idea there were other civilizations out there, he was a Marine. " Sam sipped from his glass and pointed with its rim towards the Image frame. "That picture was made on Perthas. A few years back, well actually quite a few decades ago. It was on a miserable planet with perpetual rain, mud to your hips almost everywhere. " Sam put the glass down and stared past the porch railing. "The Pertharians were still our enemy back then and they were well dug in behind reinforced lines. It was all the way across the Bridge, in the Andromeda Galaxy. The Bridge was still new and the Space Train connection was still being constructed." Roy forgot his drink and listened. Sam had told him a lot about his time in the Marine Corps, but always stories that happened in camp, on board a ship or at a base. He had never told him about war or fighting. Sam continued, "Things didn't go too well, the Petharians were as well equipped. While their tech was somewhat cruder, they had the home advantage and there were so many of them, way more than we expected as we dropped on that cursed mud ball. I was just a private back then, a grunt on his third drop. Still wet behind the ears. "Sam stared into the distance, but Roy was sure he didn't see the Jungle but memories from that time. Sam's voice became harsh as he continued, "I lost half of my platoon, good guys! Some of which I went to boot camp with, then our Lieutenant and our Sarge 'bought the farm'. We were Marines, and we kept on fighting repelling attack after attack, but soon we were low on ammo and energy." He now did take a deep drink of his Hell-ade and looked at Roy. "To us it was a hopeless situation and we all were certain we could not last much longer. I thought this was the end. I would soon die on that mud ball. It was then when I saw him, a man wearing a mud stained Quasimodo, just like us. Not one of us knew who he was, there were no rank insignia on his Armor. He took command and no one in the entire line questioned his authority, his voice sounded like the voice of God! Reassuring, calm and confident. He started singing the Marine Corps Hymn and then he consolidated ammo and energy. He then led us in a crazy, totally unexpected, improbable counter attack." Sam straightened his stance and was sitting there like a ramrod. "That man was with us in the first lines, his shields and armor battered, yet we seized a Pertharian Cannon Battery. Using the enemies cannons to lay cover fire, we charged again. This time against the main line. One of the Pertharian Commanders addressed us via loud speaker and urged us to surrender and see the hopelessness of our situation. That man who was leading us climbed on a crumbled pill box, a tattered Union Flag in his left fist and a smoking TKU in the right and he replied as loud as his suit speaker let him." Sam eyes had a strange glazed shimmer in them. "Roy, my son. I remember every word he said to the day I die. He said, 'Listen up, Pertharians. It is your last chance we give you to surrender. I am Admiral Richard Stahl of the United Stars, we are Marines and we will not stop until we have killed and eradicated the very last of you. There will be no Pertharians, not a single one when we are through. You lost over 20,000 of your troops on your own world and yet you failed to stop a mere 200 of us. Yet we are attacking and soon reinforcements will arrive and then your species will be remembered only by a few dusty reports in our archives.'" Sam's big hands clenched to fists, "When we heard who was leading us, we became so filled with pride and awe. I tell you Roy, we became fighting Demons from Hell that night, all fatigue was gone, and every shot we fired counted. We overran the position even before reinforcements arrived!" Sam's eyes glowed with pride. "This man could have stayed in his invincible Battleship. Instead he was with us grunts on the ground in a down and dirty fight. <<< Category:History Category:Scenes and expanations